


总裁捉鬼记

by Girrrrrrrrrrl



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girrrrrrrrrrl/pseuds/Girrrrrrrrrrl
Summary: 总裁和他的肌肉女仆总裁的员工纷纷表示辣眼睛想辞职
Relationships: 贱虫 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	总裁捉鬼记

**Author's Note:**

> 很久以前与ID为咸鱼光波的太太联动的车

“Wade！我说过多少次了，不要在公司里转来转去，会吓到员工的！”Peter Parker气鼓鼓地瞪着面前的肌肉女仆，而对方一脸委屈的样子倒显得他不近人情。Wade可怜巴巴地望着他，“难道低胸超短裙不性感吗？”

“当然性感。”

“那就是红底高跟鞋不性感喽？”

“这也很性感。”

“那你就是嫌弃我不性感嘛！”

“你也很性感……”总裁无奈地扶住额头，“但主要问题是，性感的你穿着性感的低胸超短裙和红底高跟鞋招摇过市，这个画面不仅不性感，还很惊悚。”很可惜，Wade并没有注意后半句话，听到Peter说他性感就已经足以让他原地爆炸一百次了好吗！

“Baby baby baby boy～”肌肉女仆扑上去抱住总裁一顿猛亲，几乎要把Peter勒死了。总裁为了自救不得不扯下领带，顺手解开几个扣子，“我要被你的肌肉夹死了……”

Wade赶紧放手，“哦我不是故意的……”这时他敏锐地捕捉到了总裁半敞的衬衫，“等等，你把衬衫解开了？”

Peter白他一眼，“是的，为了更好的呼吸。”

面罩上的眼睛弯成了新月，“你知道对我来说任何一点裸露都是一场激烈爱爱的信号。”他的手滑进敞开的领口，轻轻一捻胸口的凸起，温热的气息喷在Peter耳边，“而你刚刚给了我信号。”

“这……这是我的办公室……”总裁没有否认，身体因胸口的刺激躁热起来，气息也渐渐粗重。死侍的另一只手搭在他臀部上，出人意料的安分，但正是这种与往日截然不同的安分勾得他心痒，甚至自己在座椅上扭动着讨好那只手。然而死侍选择了按兵不动，仍旧集中火力欺负他胸口的两点，直到他的西裤被柱状物体顶起一块。

“需要我为您服务吗？”肌肉女仆揭开面罩，俯身轻咬他已红透的耳垂，“我技术很好，包您满意……”

Peter神志不清地点点头。死侍蹲下身拉开他西裤的拉链，释放出饥渴难耐的小Peter，夸张地感叹了一句“哇它气色不错”，然后在他半是期待半是恳求的目光中含住了它。是的，他的肌肉女仆确实技术过硬，口腔包裹住他的小兄弟，舌尖灵巧地划过前端的马眼，深深浅浅地套弄着，吮吸着，发出羞耻的啧啧声。如果不是在办公室里，他可能真的会完全放下矜持自己动，但现在他更想快点射出来，立刻结束，免得员工不小心进来看到这一幕。但Wade大概是猜出了他的小心思，总是在他快要射出时突然刹住，害他卡在不尴不尬的位置求高氵朝而不得。后穴在这番折磨间渐渐湿润，收缩着渴求被某个物体填充。

“Wade……”他的眼泪在眼眶里打转，声音也带着哭腔，“求你……”

“求我什么？”死侍停下口头的工作，抬眼笑眯眯地看着他，“有求必应。”

都是情势所迫……总裁向下滑了一点，抬起臀部，红着脸指指后方，“我……我想要你。”

“可这是你的办公室啊。”

他若有所思地从抽屉里拿出一瓶空气清新剂，想了想又拿出一瓶润滑剂，双颊绯红，棕色的眼睛躲躲闪闪，“嗯，你可以用这个。”

“樱桃味的？”肌肉女仆撩起自己的裙子，挤出一点润滑剂抹在高举的yj上慢慢揉搓着。“没想到你准备得这么充分，这让我有点惊喜啊。”说着还伸手挑起Peter的下巴，“快让我看看，这还是我认识的那个大总裁吗？”

“Wade！”他嗔怪地拍掉Wade的手，目光不自觉地被对方粗大的分身所吸引，忍不住咽了下口水，后穴的反应更大了，一下一下地收缩着，恨不得马上就被填满。死侍看着他发怔的可爱模样笑出了声，俯身吻吻他柔软的双唇，快速扒掉碍事的西裤，手指在穴口试探了一下，“真可爱。”总裁的脸更红了：他知道这是在形容他的后穴……Wade总是这样说，不过通常都是一个完整句子，“天啊你这个粉粉的小菊花真是太可爱了我真想现在就肏进去好好蹂躏一番！”

低胸超短裙滑落在地，红底高跟鞋也被蹬到一边，死侍抱起Peter放在办公桌上，将自己的阴茎送入那个可爱的粉粉的小菊花。柱体终于进入的时候Peter满足地轻哼了一声，在樱桃味润滑的帮助下，整个过程十分顺利。Wade按着Peter的修长笔直双腿使之张成一个色情的“M”，这样便于他更好地探索深处。粗长的肉刃在肠道内横冲直撞，一下一下顶弄着每一处敏感点，逼出一声一声无法压抑的呻吟，与肉体碰撞及水声交织在一起，冲击着二人的耳膜。Peter撑着办公桌，身体相连处体液滴下，在桌上留下粘腻的水迹，空气里弥漫着性爱的味道，像催情剂使欲火烧遍全身。于是他们疯狂地接吻，吮吻对方的唇瓣，舌尖纠缠，分开时带出一缕银丝。死侍托住他的臀瓣，深深地顶进内里，而他的肠壁也紧紧地包裹着体内的巨物，不依不饶地吸住它，非要从中得到某些东西才肯罢休。他的腿蹭在Wade腿上，意外的嫩滑，他花了几分钟才发觉那是因为Wade没脱丝袜！不过，他没精力在意这个，体内的大家伙把他钉在了办公桌上，自己身体前端的小兄弟随着Wade的节奏不时戳到两人的腹部，眼看着就要缴械投降。这时Wade也差不多达到了顶峰，渐渐加快了节奏，一改方才的温柔，粗暴地顶进最深处刺激着他发出变了调的尖叫。Peter情不自禁地搂住Wade的脖子，手指扣住他的背肌，指甲嵌进皮肉留下几道血痕。要不是Wade及时射出，可能他会不小心把Wade的脊椎捏碎。快感如电流传遍全身，他的脚趾都舒爽得蜷缩起来，咬紧了下唇仍关不住放肆的尖叫，身体前端的小Peter也乖乖地释放，白色液体溅在二人腹部，又流下来滴在身体相连处，最后在桌子上结成一点点精斑。

他气喘吁吁地瘫在Wade怀里，任自己的肌肉女仆吻遍全身，柔软的棕色头发垂在额前。“其实我还挺喜欢那条裙子的。”

“什么？”死侍惊讶地瞪圆了眼睛，“你喜欢我的小裙子！”

“我觉得你穿上还不错，”Peter冲他笑笑，“不过主要原因还是我喜欢你。”

总裁的办公室里爆发出夸张的尖叫声。新来的员工惊恐地冲到门边想确认总裁的安全，但早有前辈按住了她的手，带着诡秘的笑容让她回去继续工作。

“为什么？”新人一脸不解，“那天我在论坛里看到帖子说公司闹鬼，刚才那一声尖叫没准是总裁撞鬼了。我们得救他啊。”

“不不不不……”前辈们尴尬地笑着挡在门边，“总裁他很好，相信我们……事实上刚才是总裁在捉鬼……”

“捉鬼？”

“是的……呃……说来话长……”前辈们又讲起了总裁捉鬼的英勇事迹，胡诌八扯说得自己都差点信了。好不容易骗过了新人，大家又打算回去工作，总裁办公室的门却突然开了。总裁的肌肉女仆穿着低胸超短裙蹦蹦跳跳地出来了，怀里还抱着总裁。

新人昏倒了。她好像知道了这个鬼指什么。

前辈们赶紧把新人拖走，内心感慨万千：啊估计这姑娘醒来就要辞职，唉我们又什么时候辞职呢……

至于总裁和他的女仆？他们好像已经完全不在乎了。

FIN


End file.
